It is known that such an actuator can be subject to a performance dispersion. The performance dispersion of the actuator is a significant drawback in optimizing the performance levels of the control laws.
The control law must be robust to the most critical actuator performance and this causes the gain used by the servo-valve to be reduced compared to what would be possible with an actuator exhibiting nominal performance.
This situation is not therefore optimal.